Jupiter's Match
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Mako and Michi are transported to the DBZ world. I wrote this like a year ago! Just posting now! Enjoy the TM! [discontinued]


Jupiter's Match  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR DRAGONBALL Z!!!!! OR ANYTHING THAT IS NOT RIGHTFULLY MINE!  
  
WARNING: Makoto/ Trunks  
  
~*~  
  
"Pluto, have you told Princess Makoto yet?" Kami asked.  
  
"No. I was just on my way. But, if I may ask, will sending Princess Jupiter to another dimension change the future?"  
  
"Well... yes. But I assure you it's for the best."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you doubt me?"  
  
"Of course not Kami."  
  
"Good." *LONG PAUSE* "I've been thinking, and I think it would be best if the Sailor of Neptune joined Princess Makoto on the journey."  
  
"Yes Kami" Pluto replied as she bowed. "I will inform everyone immediately"  
  
~*~  
  
- At Rei's Temple -  
  
"Minako! Give me that cookie!!" Usagi whined.  
  
"NO! It is the last one and poor Mako hasn't had a single one!" Minako scolded.  
  
"Would you guys be quiet? I'm TRYING to meditate!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Rei, if you want THEM to be quiet YOU must not yell EITHER." Ami said calmly.  
  
"Here Makoto, take the cookie." Minako said as she reached across the table to hand Makoto her cookie.  
  
"Thanks!" Makoto said. * Gobbles down cookie*  
  
The girls continued their conversation at the table while in the corner of the room a game of 'GO Fish' was going on.  
  
"Got any 8's?" Mamoru asked Haruka.  
  
"Go Fish" She replied.  
  
"Got any 7's?" Haruka asked Michiru.  
  
"Darn it!" * Hands over 7's*  
  
While surfing the net on Hotaru's Lap-Top Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked up and spotted Pluto in the doorway.  
  
"PLUTO!" Rini and Hotaru shouted.  
  
"Hello Small Lady. Hello Saturn. How are you?"  
  
"Fine!" They both replied.  
  
"Why you here?" Asked Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"I am here to take Princess Jupiter and Neptune away."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"They are needed in a different time period. Before you protest it is THEIR destiny. And you all know we can't change time. Makoto and Michiru, please transform into your transformation."  
  
"Yes Setsuna."  
  
"ETERNAL JUPITER POWER!"  
  
*Enter pretty lights and glittery stuff*  
  
"ETERNAL NEPTUNE POWER!"  
  
*Enter pretty lights and glittery stuff*  
  
"Well, it's time to go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Makoto said as she fought back tears.  
  
"Bye!" They all replied while crying uncontrollably. (Except Darien and maybe Ruka)  
  
*Enter blinding flash of light*  
  
~*~- DBZ World –~*~  
  
"Well this is it Princess'."  
  
"Thank you Pluto!" Makoto said. "But I have 1 question, when can we return? You know, go home?"  
  
"Mako...I'm sorry, but I cannot say."  
  
"I'm not sure about this. Can we survive without Sailor Moon's powers if we fight evil?" Michiru entered.  
  
"Yes if you use your Planet Power you should be able to manage. And Haruka would make them pay if anyone hurt Michiru, or you, Mako. Oh! My time is up! Good-Bye!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do we go next Mako?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I do not know Michiru. I do not know."  
  
"Maybe you should call my brother Trunks."  
  
"You have a brother?!"  
  
"Yes. In the Silver Millennium the Sayians and Neptunians often crossed paths and my mother, Neo-Queen Bulma, had an affair with the Prince of Sayians. So I was born. But I stayed with my mother instead of my father to avoid any scandal. Trunks is their reborn form's son. I also have a sister, her name is Bra."  
  
"Whoa. That's a lot of info!"  
  
"You think that's a lot?  
  
Rei is the sister of three half Sayians, her dad is one of two remaining full Sayians. You know her temper? It comes not from her father but her mother. Her father is very gentle.  
  
Ami is half Samaren (SA-MAR-E-AN) that is where her blue hair comes from. You see here mother has light blonde hair with pale peach highlights. It's her father that has the blue hair.  
  
Haruka's mother was a part of the Karekians (KA-REC-E-ANS) race; they are like humans but with incredible speed and strength. It is where her hair comes from also. Her father has the typical royal Uranus navy blue hair with gold highlights; her mother has the light sandy blond hair.  
  
You see all these odd matches? All sailors all over the universe and others have different "breeds". That is how all of these..." Michiru tried to finish but was knocked out with blunt force.  
  
"Michi? What..." Makoto dropped to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
- Near ocean –  
  
"Goten! Look! Over on the shore! There are girls!"  
  
"DUH! Of course there girls on a beach!"  
  
"No! There are girls that drifted on the shore! Or fainted!"  
  
"Really! Let's go help 'um!"  
  
Trunks stopped before he reached Mako. He looked over to the first woman and thought deeply, 'Have I seen her before?' And continued on his way.  
  
Goten reached Michiru and before he could do any thing she awoke. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on a beach Miss. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"CAN you?"  
  
"I mean MAY I ask you something."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have an extra change of clothes?"  
  
"No! Why would I?"  
  
* Looks Down*  
  
"Oh gosh, that monster sure did a number didn't it?"  
  
(Her outfit is torn and ripped. But everything is safely covered! ^-^ Makoto's is still perfect! Well it is wet...)  
  
"Um... Miss... You can borrow my coat." Goten said blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Thank you, that is very kind of you."  
  
* Snatches coat gracefully*  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where Mako is please?"  
  
"Who is Mako Miss?"  
  
Silence greeted Goten's question.  
  
"Uh... You mean you friend? Over there."  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Michiru jogged over to where Mako lay.  
  
"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up please!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"Don't panic! I'll save her!" Trunks said as he gave her mouth-to-mouth.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Trunks?"  
  
~*~  
  
TBC......  
  
~*~  
  
Well another fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I know it is sorta rushed but that's the best I can do!  
  
Happy Anniversary on ff.net to me! 


End file.
